1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving circuit of the node of a radio network, a method for receiving a signal, and use of a detection circuit and a control circuit of the receiving circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Receiving circuits in radio networks may have a memory region in which the determined digital data are recorded. The data are read out (uploaded) from this memory region by an arithmetic logic unit after an interrupt of the program sequence in the register of the arithmetic logic unit. After being read out, the determined digital data are available for the program run in the arithmetic logic unit and are evaluated further in so-called protocol layers.